Terra
Terra jest jednym z trzech głównych bohaterów Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Występuję on też w Kingdom Dream 3D: Drop Distance oraz w sekretnym zakończeniu Kingdom Hearts II i Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix.thumb|126px|Terra Kingdom Hearts Birty by Sleep Terra, Ventus i Aqua byli przyjaciółmi. Terra i Aqua jako wieloletni uczniowie Mistrza Eraqusa podchodzą do egzaminu na Keyblade Mastera. Podczas walki z Aqua używa on ciemnej mocy ,której nigdy nie widział w sobie. Dostrzega to Mistrz Xehnort ,który obmyśla plan zagarnięcia ciała Terry w celu uzyskania więcej możliwości. Mistrz Eraques widząc to postanowił aby Aqua była Keyblade Master. Powiedział później Terze ,że gdyby to od niego zależało wybrałby jego. Powiedział mu o 7 księżniczkach czystych serc ,które mogły być porwane co wydarzyło się w Kingdom Hearts I. Wspomina też o stworach zwanych przez jego przyjaciela Yen Sida Unversed,które mogą mu przeszkodzić znaleźć Mistrza Xehnorta ,który zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach lecz zanim zniknął powiedział Terze ,że może zostać mistrzem. Terra wyrusza aby znaleźć Mistrza Xehnorta. Odwiedza światy Disneya aż dochodzi do Radiant Garden. Za nim poszukuje go Ventus, którego szuka Aqua ponieważ tak jej kazał Mistrz Eraques. Walczą tam wspólnie z bossem Unversed. Później Terra spotyka Mistrza Xehnort przywiązanego do rury. Po chwili pojawia się Braig ,z którym walczy. Po utracie oka ucieka on. Terra ratuje Mistrza. Wyjaśnia mu ,że jeśli nauczy się kontrolować ciemność będzie mógł ją użyć w dobrej sprawie. Jest to misterny plan Mistrza ,ponieważ gdy nauczy się jej kontrolować Mistrz Xehnort pozbędzie się swojego ciała i wstąpi w Terre. Odwiedzając Destiny Islands dostrzega chłopca ,w którym dostrzega potencjał. Daje mu swój Keyblade i mówi ,że jest jego następca oraz mówi by zachował to w tajemnicy. Tym chłopakiem był młody Riku. Terra ponownie odwiedza światy Disneya aż w końcu dochodzi do Badlans ,gdzie podczas historii często rozmawiał z Mistrzem Xehnortem. Xehnort mówi mu tam ,że Ventus zostanie pokanany przez Eraqusa. Terra niezwłocznie idzie do Land of Depature. Walczy tam z Mistrzem Eraques i teleportuję Ventusa w bezpieczne miejsce. Po walce Mistrz Eraques zostaję zabity przez Mistrza Xehnorta oraz niszczy The Land of Departure. Następnie Terra rusza do Keyblade Graveyard gdzie spotyka Aque i Ventusa. Następnie walczą z Xehnortem i Vanitasem (uczniem Xehnorta ,który w historii Terry nie walczy sam na sam ani nie ma z nim żadnej rozmowy). Ventus zostaję zamrożony przez Xehnorta i rzucza go w dół. Terra walczy z Mistrzem po czym Mistrz Xehnort robi to co chciał na samym początku. Pozbawia się ciała i ląduję w Terze. Stwarza w ten sposób Terranorta (wola Xehnorta, serce Xehnorta i Terry, ciało Terry). Gra kończy się po bitwie pancerza Terry - Lingering Will - z Terranortem. Terranort ucieka a Lingering Will mówi ,że pewnego dnia powie Aquie i Ventusowi ,że mieli rację. Kingdom Hearts II W podstawowej wersji jest ukazany w sekretnym zakończeniu gdzie jest on w Keyblade Graveyard w pancerzu z Aquą i Ventusem. Nadchodzą z daleka do nich Vanitas i Xehnort. W wersji w Final Mix jest też w sekretnym dodatkowym filmie gdzie walczy on z Xehnortem i Vanitasem , co jest pokazane w Birty by Sleep lecz wygląda to bardziej widowiskowo. Lingering Will jest również bossem w Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Aby się do niego dostać trzeba dojść do portalu w Disney Castle ,który prowadzi do Keyblade Graveyard. Po walce kładzie Keyblade wbity w ziemie i kładzie na nim głowę. Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Pojawia się on aby wesprzeć Sorę w The World Thay Never Was lecz nie jest to prawdziwe. Dowodem na to ,że go tam nie ma jest to że jego wola jest w Lingering Will a np. Xion ,którą również tam widać nie żyje od Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Osobowość Terra jest dobrze zbudowanym młodym człowiekiem. Jest bardzo spokojny ale czasem wybuchowy. Jest pozytywną postacią chociaż używał ciemności. Jednym z przykładów tego ,że osoba ,która używa ciemności nie jest zła jest Riku ,który w Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days używa ciemnej mocy by pokonać Roxasa. Ciekawostki *Jest on jednym z Guardian of Light. *Jest postacią ,która ,używa ciemności w dobrej sprawie. *Jego imię po łacinie oznacza Ziemię. Jego finishery w wiekszości są związane z Ziemią. af:Terra en:Terra de:Terra fr:Terra es:Terra nl:Terra ja:テラ (キングダム ハーツ) it:Terra pt:Terra Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Protagoniści